Cold Stare
by Dark Uzumaki 93
Summary: The red haired chosen started to have an attraction for the knight of Ratatosk ever since he laid his eyes on him in the Dynasty Ruins.But Zelos decides to make things difficult by acting as if he hates Emil.Giving him a cold stare ever chance he gets.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice warm day in Meltokio. Sheena and Regal left Marta,Tenebrae, and Emil to do whatever they wanted.

"Emil lets go to that store,no that one, how about that one."

While Marta was rambling on about what store to go to,Emil sighed and started to stray away from her not wanting to carry millions of bags for her. His nightmare, her dream, Tenebrae tried to get Marta to stop and warn her that Emil was leaving. But stopped in mid sentence when he saw Emil hold his finger up to his lips. Tenebrae simply nodded and listened to the joy fulled girl as her eyes shined. Emil gave another sigh, but this one was of relief.

Emil stopped near the Meltokio inn, something didn't feel right to him. Suddenly someone grabbed Emil and covered his mouth. Thinking it was Marta playing a trick on him he did nothing. That was until he found himself face to face with a red head that wore pink clothing in the inn and being dragged into a room. He kicked but not too hard not wanting to hurt a person he didn't really know.  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
"L-Lloyd killed my parents." Emil managed to stutter."S-So let me go so I can go back to Marta and Tenebrae to look for Lloyd."

Emil was pinned to wall by none other than Zelos Wilder the chosen of Tethe'alla. One of his hands rested on Emil's hip the other holding both of Emil's wrists. He was nuzzling Emil's neck."Not likely kid." Zelos licked Emil's neck. Emil turned several shades of red. Zelos just stared into Emil's green eyes. The icy look in Zelos' eyes made Emil flinch and turn his gaze away from the red head's.

"Why would Lloyd attack Palmacosta? A long time ago Lloyd risked his life for the city and its people." Silence took over for a few minutes as Zelos continued stare at Emil coldly."So tell me why do you think Lloyd attacked the very town he helped. Tell me why I should believe you, and help you." He gave such a sarcastic tone making it sound like he would never help Emil not even if death had visited him.

Silence once again, "I-I don't know." Emil whispered loud enough for Zelos to hear, he sounded as if he was going to cry. Before Emil knew it he was looking back into those cold blue orbs Zelos called eyes. His face was mere inches away from Emil's. Zelos started to brush his lips against Emil's, toying with him for a while. His hand went from Emil's hip slowly up to his cheek. And out of nowhere he started to kiss Emil. Emil fought the biggest urge to kiss back. It was all wrong, Emil should be finding Sheena or Regal, or be with Marta buying whatever they needed. Not being at the inn and being molested by Zelos. As Emil gave up and kissed back, Zelos decided to bite Emil's bottom lip.

Emil gasped from the small pain, which gave Zelos enough time to jump in for the kill. Zelos put both of his hands on Emil's hips, and to his surprise once Emil's hands were free he didn't fight back. He just simply had his hands on Zelos' shoulders. Zelos took off Emil's scarf and began to trail kisses up a down Emil's neck. Emil whimpered from the loss of Zelos' lips against his. The reaction made Zelos grin into Emil's neck. Zelos started to suck on Emil's neck, leaving hickeys all around.

"Why are you...why are you doing this? Z-Zelos...please stop."

Zelos just looked at Emil and kissed him again. In a flash Emil was pinned down on the bed being kissed roughly their tongues dancing. Zelos' hand went down south and rudded his hand against Emil's slight erection."Why should I? Your obviously enjoying it." he mumbled into the blonds neck and smirked like crazy at Emil. Emil cursed to himself, his body was betraying him. But then again he gave up as soon as the kissing started.

"Zel...os p-plea-" A crash was heard outside of the room. They both stopped and stared at the door and listened.

"You have to let me in there!" it was Marta.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you in." the inn keeper was arguing with Marta.

"You have to a friend of mine might be in there."

"No one but Zelos the chosen is in that room, and he told me not to let anyone in."

Marta groaned in defeat but continued to argue, they heard the foot steps of the inn keeper and Marta get farther away from the room.

"Please,someone help me get away from him!" Emil thought with his eyes shut tight.

"Fine I'll only hurt him a little and I'll run for Marta. Your so useless." Ratatosk laughed with amusement at Emil's weakness. "Your not even strong enough to fight back when you're about to be raped. Pathetic."

Ratatosk saying that made Emil flinch. When Emil opened his eyes all Zelos saw was bright red not neon green, Ratatosk kicked Zelos in the stomach grabbed his scarf zipped his pants and ran for the hills.

"Marta!" Ratatosk screamed as he got out of the inn and into the square, she turned around with a big smile on her face.

"E-Emil! Why are you in Ratatosk mode?" she ran up to him. "I knew the inn keeper lied. What happened to you? You look like a mess and...your neck." she reached out to touch his neck and examine it more closely. Ratatosk blushed and quickly put his scarf back on.

"Emil tell me what happened?" he looked bewildered and embarrassed.

"N-Nothing. It was nothing Marta."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N:I think its too early to make Emil start falling in love with Zelos. And if you don't like it sue me, just kidding, Enjoy  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
"This feels so weird, I know its been two months since the Zelos kidnapping thing but...I can't forget about it." Emil thought to himself as he blushed a beet red. The event had been playing over and over in his mind when he has nothing to do. And its all he dreams about these days the feel of Zelos' touches, it all seem as if it happened yesterday.

"What you thinking about that has you all flustered?"

Emil stopped dead in his tracks, Zelos' hot breath tickling his neck. Zelos kissed the back of Emil's neck causing Emil to scream bloody murder and jump away from the red head. Marta stared at them with pure curiosity stealing a glance at the two every once in a while, but let it go after some time.

"Still thinking about that day I guess." Zelos grinned evilly.

Emil blushed some more,and Zelos got closer to the blonde then blew on Emil's neck,making shivers go down his spine. "You know, I could steal you away again and do something that will really make you blush." The blue eyed male licked the shell of Emil's ear causing the teens face to heat up even more. Emil turned around faster than a speeding bullet. "A-Aren't you worried about your sister?" as soon as Emil said that he regretted it. At first Zelos' eyes were smiling with mischief, but the smiling look in his eyes disappeared when what Emil said hit him.

"Emil you better fight back this time." Ratatosk warned Emil "I'm not going to help you this time around."

"What do you mean all I did was ask him something."

Then that same cold stare found its way back into Zelos' eyes and the unthinkable happened.  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
After defeating Decus, saving Seles from Alice, and the Lloyd bit they returned to Meltokio.

"Zelos told me everything. Emil, you can take the core." she said breathlessly, it was as if Seles was going to die if she took one more step, or say another word.

"Ok Seles lets go get you to bed, you need your rest." Zelos said with pure concern in his voice.

She nodded and Zelos helped her to her room. Emil felt so sorry for her, she was so weak and helpless. But at the same time he felt something else. He wanted to be held by Zelos the same way he holds Seles, with such care and tender love.

"W-What am I thinking! This is weird, whats this feeling?" Emil began to panic in his mind

"Emil? Come on Emil." Marta snapped him out of his thoughts. "Its getting dark. Lets go to the inn."Emil shook his head and stared at his shaking hands. He pushed those weird thoughts to the back of his minda as he followed Marta to the inn.

Emil laid on his bed, thinking about how careful Zelos is with Seles. How much Zelos really cares about his little sister, how he regrets asking Zelos if he was even worried about his sister. How you could see it in his eyes that he really was worried about her. And lastly how Zelos hit him right in the kisser and yelled is head off at Emil, Emil flinched at the memory and touched his right cheek.

Marta had to hold Zelos back until he calmed down. Emil felt horrible ever since that happened. He even almost got killed by Decus when they were fighting him. Emil's mind was else where trying to think of an apology getting Ratatosk distracted, but oddly Zelos saved him from a blow that could have lead to a fatal wound. Emil closed his eyes, wanting, hoping sleep would come and take him away to dream land and to help him forget about the hurtful anger driven punch he received from Zelos. He then heard the door to his room open and close.

"Marta, I said I don't want to sleep in the same room as you. A-Also please don't yell, don't yell at me. Pinky did enough yelling for the both of you." It was silent, Emil's back was to whom ever was in the room. He then felt the bed sink down near his legs.

"Pinky huh?" Emil's eyes went wide as he slowly turned his head to see a grinning Zelos looking down at him.

"Z-Zelos!" Emil jumped, not laying down on the bed anymore, but sitting in fron of Zelos.

"I swear, I've been called a lot of things." Zelos stayed silent for a minute. "But Pinky? That's new." he grinned at Emil one more time, Emil just sat there staring at "Pinky".

Zelos sighed,"I saw the way you looked at me and my sister." Zelos turned his back to Emil. "I guess you know now. Why I care about her so much." Emil nodded slowly he couldn't find his voice at the moment. "You looked at her like you felt sorry for her, I bet you feel lucky that you're not her. She's so fragile and weak."

Emil flinched at Zelos' words, the weirdest thing was that Emil had wished he was her. He wished he was the one that would be held by Zelos when he couldn't breathe so well. That those strong arms would carry him when he would collapse with out warning.

"I-I didn't think that at all." Emil blurted out without really giving any thought. Zelos just sat there absorbing Emil's words not really giving two shits. Zelos felt Emil wrap his arms around Zelos' shoulders, the blonde rested his head on the red head's shoulder.

"I actually wished I was her." Zelos had a surprised expression on his face. "I wish you cared about me like you do your little sister but maybe be even more like something else." Emil's voice was shaking. "I know later on I'll regret all of this later, so I wont say more."

Emil pulled away from Zelos and rushed to the door, but Zelos grabbed Emil's wrist. The green eyed teen looked back at Zelos and as he expected those beautiful eyes of his were stony and cold, into that horrible stare that makes Emil flinch and sends shivers down his spine. Zelos just stared at Emil, Emil's eyes then turned red with rage and he pulled his wrist out of Zelos' grip.

"Let go of me!" Ratatosk yelled and stormed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice showed herself to Emil and Marta with a disinterested look on her face.

"When you didn't head for the elevator, I thought you might take this route." Alice commented.

Marta glared that the honey eyed girl,"Is Daddy here?"

Emil also added his two cents about trying to find out Brute's where abouts,"Where's Brute? If you know where he is-"

"You don't have to act so scary. I didn't come here to fight you." Alice stated.

The blue eyed girl and the green eyed boy shared a look. They couldn't believe their ears.

"What do you mean?" Marta tilled her head to the side in question.

"I hate to ask you this considering all the times I've tried to kill you. It's Dumbo Decus. I want you to help him. I'll tell you where Commander Brute is if you do."

"Did something happen to Decus?" Emil voiced sounding a little worried.

"Commander Brute gave Solum's core to Decus so he could transform into Lloyd, but it's changed his personality." Alice stared at the two with concern in her eyes

Marta turned to Emil."Now that you mention it, he did seem more violent than before."

Tenebrae appeared,"A Centurion's core can make humans go insane."

Alice pleaded,"Isn't there anything you can do to help him? Decus hascompletely lost it. We've got him locked up in the room back there."The blonde teen hung her head."I can't stand seeing him like this."

"If we hatched Solum's core, I believe he would come back to hissenses. But doesn't Brute currently have the core?" Tenebrae suggested.

"Commander Brute gave it back to Decus after he fought you. Please, help him!"

"Tenebrae, can you feel Solum's core nearby?" Marta asked the cat centurion.

"I've felt its presence ever since we entered this , it's out of control and affecting the entire region. I'm having trouble pin pointing its exact location."

"Martmart, please! If you help Decus, I'll take you right to Commander Brute, I swear!" Alice pleaded once more.

"Let's help them, Marta. It'll give us a chance to hatch the core, too." Emil said.

"I must advise against it. Remember, Decus was the one who killed your parents in the Blood Purge." Tenebrae warned.

"Well make him face his crimes! Just please, help him!" The honey eyed teen began sounding desperate.

The green eyed teen said to Marta,"The most important thing right now is hatching the core. Besides, Decus won't be able to tell us what happened in Palmacosta until he's back to normal."

Marta sighed and looked at Alice,"All right. We'll help."

Alice became excitedly happy with relief in her eyes,"Oh, thank you! He's in that room just over there. Please help him!"

They went into the room not expecting what would happen. Alice walked behind them as the party approached Decus, who was chained to his iron maiden at the end of the room, rasping. "GIVE ME SOLUM'S CORE!" as Alice said it seems Decus did lose it. He was restrained by his iron maiden holding his arms back as he kicked and screamed.

"He hasn't been a very happy boy ever since Commander Brute took Solum's core from him." Alice commented in a sickly sweet voice. The blonde then proceeded to hit a button on her swatter. Suddenly a hole appeared under Marta's feet. She fell through and screamed Emil knelled down to were Marta once stood. "Alice! You lied to us." Emil glared at her with pure hate clenching his hands into fists.

"No I didn't. Decus really lost it." she bowed cutely. "So Brute really wanted me to bring Martmart to him, so I had no choice. Have a fun time with Decus, okay? Toodeloo!"Alice giggled and smiled sweetly.

With that said she left and locked the door. Emil ran to the door trying to open it."Uhh! It won't open!." Emil then felt a pair of hands grab him,the next thing he knew he was thrown to a wall.

"Now give me Solum's core!"Decus wailed."

A bottle of Eau de Seduction fell out of Emil's pocket, Decus stopped dead in his tracks as he picked up the bottle, looked sideways at the blonde and took a whiff. "Uhhh...Wait a minute. You... You're...You're that kid. My fan."Decus looked at Emil hunched over the bottle of cologne.

"Decus! Ugh..." Emil tried to get up.

Tenebrae studied the blue haired male,"It appears that this strong odor has momentarily brought Decus back to his senses!"

Decus looked at Emil with a clearness in his eyes,"Tell me something kid. What exactly are you doing here, anyway?"

Emil stood back up and glared at him,"Decus, you murdered my mother and father!"

Out of nowhere lout thumping sounds from the wall behind Emil startled them both and familiar muffled voices could be heard.

"Woah! Hey Colette! Be careful!"

"Oh dear I'm so sorry. I tripped again."

An alarm began to ring out.

"Oh man! The machine's going crazy!"

"Wh-What should we do, Zelos? Maybe I pressed something."

The annoying sound got higher in pitch and then the sound died off. The wall then opened up to show the two chosen, Zelos with a shocked look looking at Emil and Colette falling backwards laying next to Emil. She took one of his hands into hers and started to tell him how wonderful it was to see him.

"How did you two get here?" Emil still shocked from their sudden appearance.

"I guess your luck with klutziness is still going as strong as ever!" Zelos chuckled. "Hey, Emil, I'll explain later. Come with us for now"

"But he's the one who killed my parents." Emil turned to look at Decus.

"Sorry, but getting rid of the Vanguard is more important than revenge." Zelos said.

"Yes, lets go." Colette added in a litle to cheerfully.

Colette got up and grabbed Emil's right arm and Zelos his left, they then dragged him out of the room leaving Decus yelling for them to wait. Just in time before Decus got out the door closed in his face.

"Why are you alone? I thought you were with Regal and the others." Zelos voiced out this thoughts.  
"W-Well...Um..." Emil heitated.

A few Vanguard soldiers come and attack them, after their victory they went into another room.

"We should be okay in here. Sorry to drag you along like that." Zelos apologized

"It's okay. You were right, we have more important things to do. But why are the two of you here?" The green eyed teen was still confused as to why they were there.

"Lloyd asked us to come." Colette smiled sweetly.

"He did?" Emil asked curiously.

"We finally managed to catch up to Lloyd. Though he still won't tell us anything." Zelos sighed in frustration.

"Just then, we heard Vanguard had invaded Altamira. So Lloyd told us to go and help." The blonde girl added.

"Is he here, too?" Emil wondered

"Yeah. Though he said he couldn't work together with us for some reason, so he's off doing his own thing." the red headed waved a hand in a dismissive gesture.

"But,What about you? Why are you here all alone?" Colette voiced the question that was ignored when they got Emil away from Decus.

Emil hung his head and explained to them what had happened. From Regal staying behind to help buy them time to escape to Marta falling into a trap door.

Colette looked down at the floor,"So Marta was captured."

"This is not good. If Marta's in enemy hands that means they can use the mana cannon." a slightly worried tone entered Zelos' voice.

"It's all my fault. If I didn't trust Alice-" the blonde teen felt so stupid for believing that Alice's intentions were for catching Marta and fooling them.

"There's no need to worry. I am able to sense where they're keeping Lady Marta. Now is not the time to blame yourself for what happened." Tenebrae stated to get them going.

Colette got a determined look on her face,"He's right. Let's go save Marta."  
Emil nodded,"Right!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

As the little party went on more Vanguard soldiers show up for a a few fights Zelos decides to say the most stupidest thing he could think of to lighten up Emil's mood.

"Yeah bow down to the top dog."

"Zelos you're a dog?" Colette giggled

"No that's not what I mea-"

"You better be house trained." Ratatosk responded

"H-Hey!" the red headed felt ofended

Zelos looked at Emil straight in the eyes, they were still red. As Ratatosk sheathed his sword Zelos stomped over to him, Ratatosk looked up to see Zelos a little too close for comfort. What Emil had said back in Meltokio to Zelos started to run into his head, he blushed for the second time. And why, it was all the idiot chosen's fault,Ratatosk tried giving Zelos a death glare but failed when he saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. Zelos stared at him coldly, but it seemed Ratatosk had seen right through his fake stare had no heat to it's false hate.

Ratatosk started to reach for Zelos' cheek just to touch it, he felt confused about how he felt toward Zelos it seemed that Emil's feelings for the red head were rubbing off on him. He had the sudden urge to hold him and tell him some stupid lie like everything's going to be alright. Just to get that tiny spot of sadness out of his eyes, Zelos caught his hand and put it to Emil's side. He then just turned and walked away from him to Colette, Ratatosk just grew more confused by Zelos' actions. They then walked around the building in silence Colette not minding it at all, they ran into Sheena.

"I just happened to stumble upon Marta. It took me completely by surprise since I thought I sent her out of the city. She's in the stockroom, just past this well. You can get in through a crawlspace above the ceiling. Follow me!"

They got up and found Marta trying to reason with her father. He ignored her pleas and just headed out of the room, they found their way to the room Marta was in and they headed to the president's office. As they neared the room they met up with Raine, Genis and Presea, they went inside to find Brute.

"You better not try anything funny."

Alice showed up with Regal as a hostage, Lloyd came out of nowhere and saved Regal. Emil and company fought Brute and won. Decus took Solum's core back away from Brute making his condition even worse. Emil and Decus fight for the core, lots of dragging and pushing the core then got hatched by Marta. And Decus and Alice ran trying to escape with Lloyd hot on their heels, Marta and Presea went with Emil down stairs to find Lloyd fighting Richter. Richter attacked Emil and Ratatosk tried to use Ain Soph Aur on him but then Richter made it back fire and Emil started remembering things.

0-0-0-0-0-0  
"You're Ratatosk, Summon Spirit of the Giant Kharlan Tree, correct?" Aster asked.

"Some have called me by that name." Answered Ratatosk.

"Ratatosk the current balance of mana in the natural world is in a state of chaos. We believe your power is necessary to restore the correct balance." Richter stated.

The summon spirit looked away from the human and the half-elf,"Even if I adjust the balance of mana,the world will die without a tree to sustain it."

"We have heard that a new tree has been born." the blonde teen added causing Ratatosk to look back down to the two before him. "But, as far as we can tell, the Summon Spirit of the new tree doesn't possess your power to control the flow of mana."

The summon spirit chuckled darkly,"So?"

"So please! Please use your Centurions to restore the balance of mana! If you do that, then the world will be saved." Aster said desperately.

"Awaken, Centurions! Restore the bond with your monsters, and repair the mana of the world!" The two people had relieved looks on but the Ratatosk yelled angerly."And then go and eradicate mankind who destroyed my tree!"

"Wha-What are you doing?!" Aster exclaimed with pure shock.

"You want to save the world, right?"

"Yes but you don't have to kill everyone to do that!" the blonde teen yelled back.

"Who destroyed the Giant Kharlan Tree? Hmm?" the summon spirit hummed mockingly."It was the humans and the half-elves! That's why they deserve the same treatment themselves."

"But a new World Tree has been born in the world!" Aster continued to try and defend his case.

"And it's just a matter of time before you humans and half-elves destroy that one as well. Don't you understand? You "people" are nothing more than parasites on this world."

" No! That's not true! Humans and half-elves are a very important part of this-"

"Silence!" Ratatosk roared and an energy ball flew out blowing Aster to the ground. Making the blonde's body roll a bit and silencing the teen.

"Aster!" Richter yelled out and ran to the body of his friend.

"And there you have it. You see? The world is no worse off without that parasite."

" How could you?! You...You damn bastard!" Richter screamed as he charged towards the summon spirit.

Richter started to fight with Ratatosk and Ratatosk lost turning into a core. Aqua appeared and told Richter that Ratatosk would keep coming back to life if Richter didn't destroy the core. But Tenebrae took the core away to some place else.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Emil woke up in a bed at the Altamira inn to find Tenebrae there,the beginning of the flash back came in his dream. Tenebrae explained everything Ratatosk did Emil started to feel like crap.

"I used a girl so the danger that was put on me was put on Marta. This is terrible." Emil kept saying those words in his mind over and over again. Emil shook his head as if it would help to get rid of the hurtful truth. But it just hurt him even more not accepting the truth, he looked at Tenebrae and Tenebrae just left the room.

"I'll tell lady Marta that you want to be left alone."

"Thanks Tenebrae."

What was minutes turned to hours as Emil tried to have a hold on the truth, what was more strange was that Ratatosk was quiet. Emil curdled up into a ball trying to go to sleep not wanting to see anyone at the moment. A soft knock was heard, Emil remembered asking Tenebrae to tell Marta to go away. "Marta go away." Emil said softly, for if it was to not hurt her feelings anymore than they should be now. A person came in not caring about what Emil said because it was not directed to him.

Emil pulled the bed sheets over his head, he was acting like a little kid. The person walked around the bed to the right side, Emil's back was to the unknown person. Emil felt someone pull the sheets back and carry him bridal style, Emil kept his eyes shut tight until the person stopped moving. He opened his eyes to see Zelos looking down on him with sympathy in his eyes. "Emil I-"

Emil started to struggle to get out of Zelos' arms,kicking and pushing. Yes days, weeks ago Emil would have wanted to be in Zelos' arms but now he didn't know anything anymore. "DON'T!" for once Emil yelled. "Just let me go all you're going to do is rub it in my face about how I don't really exist, how I'm just a summon spirit." Emil covered his face with his hands as he cried. Zelos never saw him cry once not once trough out this whole journey. Right now Emil looked so broken, Zelos couldn't really think of anything that would help so he decided to just hug him.

Before he did, Zelos sat on the bed and made Emil sit on his lap. Emil uncovered his face and sat there confused about what Zelos would do, but Zelos looked at Emil a while longer as Emil's tears still ran down his cheeks. He rested his head on Emil's shoulder, at first Emil sat there frozen in place. Soon after a while Emil wrapped his arms around Zelos, hugging him back. They then laid on the bed, Emil on top of Zelos.

To pass the time Zelos whispered sweet nothings into Emil's ear and running his fingers through Emil's hair to make him feel better. Emil slowly started to feel sleepy, him in a sleepy state of mind wanted to thank Zelos for being there for him. The last person he thought would do anything nice for him. Emil turned his head to face Zelos, Emil's eyes were half open as he looked at the red haired chosen. "Pinky..." Zelos chuckled at the nickname Emil would rarely use.

"I...I love you." Zelos started at Emil with shock written all over his face. "I-I really...do." Emil yawned and then kissed Zelos. A lazy kiss, as Emil drifted to sleep he left a shocked Zelos wide awake and the gears in his head that are barely used started moving.


	4. Chapter 4

It was decided they were all going to travel to Iselia to visit the Martel Temple for the summon spirit of heart Verius. Along the way Emil had stated that he wanted to get to know the real Lloyd so in turn Lloyd wanted to get to know Emil. Zelos was feeling a lot of jealous feelings toward the twos growing friendship. Emil had been avoiding the red head chosen and he knew exactly why. When they arrived at Iselia it was the beginnings of night time Lloyd went to stay with Dirk, Colette with her family, Rain and Genis went to their house while everyone was stuck at the inn. Zelos laid on his bed staring at the ceiling wondering what would happen tomorrow,how would it go.

A soft knock broke him out of his thoughts all Zelos did was close his eyes and yelled a come in. Zelos heard footsteps come up to the end of his bed , felt the bed shift, and then a body met with his. Which caused his eyes to snap open at the feel of added weight on his body. All he saw were bright red eyes staring back at his blue ones,shock over took Zelos. He was usually the one to visit the blonde laying on top of him but what was even more shocking was that it was Ratatosk not Emil before him. "Wha-What are you doing here...Ratatosk." Zelos felt a weird taste in his mouth,not being used to saying the name that just rolled off of his tongue.

"I...I just wanted to see you." Ratatosk blushed and tore his eyes from Zelos' to look at the his lips. "I-I need to see you Zelos." said red head stared at Ratatosk dumbfounded the summon spirit,the great Ratatosk guardian of the Ginnungagap blushed when Zelos was actually paying attention to his facial expression. "You need to?" Zelos was so confused he thought Emil was the one of the two that only had fallen in love with him. Zelos smirked inwardly to himself now was the time to get some answers and what better way than to play 20 questions only shorter...waaay shorter. "Ratatosk what do you mean by you needed to see me?" he placed his hand at Ratatosk's chin forcing the summon spirit to look at him.

He blushed more as he inhaled,locked in the stare of the skirt chasing chosen. "I wanted to see you, to hear your voice, to feel you again." Ratatosk slipped his arms underneath Zelos snaking his hands to his ass and squeezed the chosen's cheeks causing him to jump at the sudden touch. "Emil he didn't want to get near you after he remembered about what he told you in Altamira. He freaked and he didn't know if you'd accept his feelings. Or how you feel for him what with you looking coldly at us as if you hated us for so long." Zelos' eyes softened at his words. "But whats it have to do with you?" Ratatosk sighed and closed his eyes. "We're a part of each other his feelings for you became mine as well so I...I also love you."

Zelos looked at the blond wrapped his arms around him and sat up. "I accept it...I accept both of you." Ratatosk looked up at Zelos with pure shock on his face. Zelos lowered his face slowly to the blonde's face and whispered an I love you both. He crashed their lips together but not so roughly. He licked Ratatosk's bottom lip asking for entrance into the wet cavern that was his mouth, it was granted as their tongues danced with each other and explored the others mouth. Ratatosk pushed Zelos back down on the bed and broke for air as he stared at the red head underneath him. Ratatosk closed his eyes and let his control slip letting Emil take over.

As soon as Emil opened his eyes Zelos saw tears forming in the green orbs and a sad smile played with Emil's lips. Zelos sat up again and licked Emil's tears away as they fell down his cheeks making the blond shiver. No words were needed because it was all said moments ago, Zelos removed Emil's tank top and laid him down on the bed switching their positions straddling Emil's hips . His hands ran down the teens sides memorizing the curve of his waist and took hold of the hem of Emil's pants along with the boys underwear, sliding them both down slowly from his legs. Emil blushed madly as he was exposed, fully naked with Zelos looking him up and down hungrily and licking his lips. Obviously loving the sight of the naked teen under him.

Emil tugged shyly at Zelos' pants the red head shrugged, got off of Emil and undressed. Emil got even more nervous at the sight of said chosen completely in the nude. He turned his head to the side as Zelos retook his seat at Emil's hips rubbing their erections together making Emil moan. Zelos continued making friction between them for a while, he bent down, his mouth near Emil's ear "I love hearing your sexy moans." Emil's eyes went wide and his body began to shake as he came from the sound of Zelos' husky voice.

Zelos snickered,"You came already."

He looked down to see that their stomachs were covered with the blonde's seed and smirked. Zelos lowered himself to Emil's stomach and began licking the boys seed off occasionally dipping his tongue into his belly button. Causing Emil to take in deep breaths of air. "Z-Zelos." Said red head looked up into Emil's pleading lust filled eyes. He didn't want anymore foreplay with the chosen, but Zelos didn't want to rush things. He went lower down to Emil's semi erect manhood, he grabbed the shaft and began to tease the tip, licking it and rumbing his thumb on the slit. Making the youngster's cock come alive again standing tall.

Emil bit his lip not wanting to let any sound out at this point because he didn't trust his voice. Zelos swallowed Emil whole making him throw his head back letting moans escape. His cock twitched inside the red haired man throat Zelos started to let it slip out of his mouth slowly until just the tip was inside his mouth. He proceeded to bobbing his head sucking and humming once in awhile,"Z-Zel...I'm going to-" Emil emptied himself into Zelos' mouth before he could finish his sentence. The red head swallowed every drop and licking the semen that stayed at the corners of his mouth.

"Zelos..please." Emil pleaded breathing heavily

"Alright Emil I'll give it to you." the chosen purred

He positioned himself in between Emil's legs having them at his shoulders,"Let me prepare you first." Zelos kissed the blonds left leg and put two of his fingers into is own mouth making sure they were wet enough. Then his index finger circled the boys entrance,Zelos slid his finger in slowly earning a hiss from the younger as a twinge of pain ran inside Emil making him move his hips away. Zelos moved his finger in and out until he thought it was time for another finger and began to scissor the blonde. Emil began to move his hip in time with the thrusts of the fingers that were pushing into him and whimpered when Zelos removed them. The green eyed boy froze when he felt the tip of Zelos' cock at his entrance held his breath as it slipped in slowly,it felt very painful to Emil. Emil bit his lip until Zelos was all the way in and waited for the blonde to adjust.

After a while Emil didn't feel pain at all so he moved his hips to get Zelos' attention. Zelos bent down to Emil's lips,kissed him and started to move slowly. Emil broke it hugging Zelos' body closer to his own,"Harder Zelos." he moan as Zelos did what was asked of him,moving faster in the process. Emil continued to moan but shrieked when Zelos hit the spot that made the boy see stars, Zelos grunted as he was nearing his climax.

"EMIL!"

He came inside the younger spilling every drop of his seed inside him, Zelos gave an contempt sigh as he collapsed onto Emil. Both breathing heavy and sleep soon took their bodies as the morning sun spilled in through the wind of the room. Both with happy smiles also with a third person still riding out Emil's pleasure in his body, Ratatosk seemingly truly happy for once in his life.

A.N:What ya think? Did it suck please tell me I did okay this time PLEASE . It ain't done okay so wait and bare with me I hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Emil snuggled closer to the warmth that was next to him smiling sweetly as he felt arms tighten around his slim body. Warm breath attacked his left ear as a sleepy good morning was mumbled into his ear. Emil opened his eyes to look back into half lidded ones,Zelos had a small smirk gracing his lips as he nuzzled the top of Emil's head. Emil opened his mouth but was interrupted by an impatient banging on the door making the two look at each other with a questionable look.

"Yeah?" Zelos questioned and Marta's annoying voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Zelos have you seen Emil? I checked his room and he wasn't there." the teenage girl sounded extremely worried.

Zelos looked down at the blonde that he was currently tangled up with and naked. Emil stared back at the red head with wide pleading eyes shaking his head. Silently begging Zelos not to tell her that he was here with him.

"Zelos?" Marta whined.

"No Marta dear I haven't seen Emil. You sure he's not with Raine and Genis or over at Lloyd's already?"

Some tapping of her foot could be heard before she responded back,"Your right,he might be with either of them,him and Lloyd have been getting along pretty well so its a possibility."

Emil flinched at her last statement as he saw Zelos' eyes harden with jealousy glaring at the door.

"Guess I'll go look over at Lloyd's first."

"Yeah Marta...you go do that."

Zelos struggled to sound like his normal self and keep the great dislike out of his voice. A sigh and Marta's foot steps were heard the sound getting farther and father away. The red head let go of Emil,sat up and swung his legs off the bed,Emil just stared at the chosen's back.

"Zelos?"Emil croaked out sounding very worried.

"Emil."Zelos let out a long sigh as he ran a hand through his red hair."Next time I wont keep quiet Emil."

"Wha...What?" this made the blonde sit up,he felt a lump rise in his throat. Emil completely knew what Zelos was talking about,but he just hoped he was wrong and that Zelos was talking about something else.

"Next time Marta gets on my nerves or gets you upset I'm letting her have a piece of my mind...I mean it."

Zelos looked over his shoulder,the look in his eyes the emotions of jealousy,anger and determination. It sent visible shivers down Emil's spine,Zelos saw this and crawled over to the teen and gave him a passionate kiss. Zelos' tongue diving into Emil's mouth brushing up against the blonds tongue making the younger moan. Emil wrapped his arms around Zelos' neck trying to make the red head come closer but the chosen broke the kiss.

"I think you should get ready and get out of here. You don't want Marta coming over here again and seeing you with me like this do you."

"Hmmm I don't know I kind of rather stay with you all day."

Emil sat there for a minute with one of his hands cupping his chin acting as if he was thinking about it. This made Zelos smack the teens arm playfully as the began to laugh. As the laughter died down Emil gave Zelos a small smile and got up gathering his clothes while putting them on. When Emil was done getting ready he opened the door looking left then right and left out to look for Marta.

"Emil!"

Said blonde turned around after looking around Iselia for half an hour.

"Oh Marta where were you?"

Marta stopped in front of Emil and gave him an annoyed look with her hands on her hips."I should be asking you the same thing."

Emil shifted from foot to foot feeling uneasy as she continued to glare at him.

"Marta!Emil!"

The two looked over to the left seeing Genis run over to them with Raine,Sheena,Regal,Colette,Presea and Zelos walking calmly behind him.

"So you found him Marta." Raine started up what would turn out to be an awkward conversation.

Marta sighed as she shook her head,"Yeah seems so."

"Where were you Emil? We were so worried." Sheena chimed in with a worried expression.

"Indeed." Presea and Regal added in and Genis with a yeah.

Emil began to play around with his scarf in a nervous manner and when he looked up he locked eyes with a smirking Zelos,making the poor boy blush.

"I...I w-was-"

"C'mon lets all just get Lloyd and go see Verius okay?"

Zelos came to the blonds rescue as everyone agreed and began to walk to the villages entrance/exit. Everyone but Marta,she stood her ground staring at everyone especially as Zelos passed by Emil. Seeing the red head whisper something in the blonde's ear causing said boy to blush madly,this little show confused her as she shook her head and tried to catch up with everyone else

0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside Martel's temple Marta stopped walking as Emil passed by her making him stop as a worried look came across his face making him walk back to her.

"Marta, what's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself."

Marta kept her eyes glued to the floor not wanting to look into Emil's eyes."I want to say something that you're probably not going to like."

"What?"

"I...I don't want you to go away. I mean it. But if your personality stays, that means Ratatosk will disappear, right?"Marta threw her arms in the air with pain stinging in her voice. Emil hummed and stood still not really giving her any answer.

"Ratatosk saved me just like you did."

The blonde nodded his head and murmured a yeah.

"Lloyd said that every single person is important because we're all different. So what about Ratatosk? You're very important to me, but I don't want Ratatosk to disappear,either."

Emil hummed once more as Marta turned her head looking at the floor again.

Marta looked away."I'm sorry. I know I'm being awful. I know telling you this is only going to give you more things to worry about."

Emil shook his head."No, not at all. I...I've been thinking about the same thing, too." Hearing this made Marta look at him mouth open.

"Hey you two, try to keep up!" Colette came walking towards them. Emil turned around breaking from his train of thought then looked over his shoulder at Marta.

"We're coming! Marta,I'll figure something out. So don't worry,okay?"

"Okay."Marta gave Emil a small smile and nodded her head.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Zelos noticed that Marta began falling behind the group to the way back where he was,her face deep in thought.

"Ugh..."

Zelos came up behind her his full intent to cheer her up a little.

"Hey now,Marta my sweet. You look as though you've put your foot in your mouth and didn't much care for the taste."

Marta looked to her right at Zelos with an annoyed expression on her face and it rang through her voice."Leave me alone, Zelos."

Zelos tried to keep calm as he continued to talk to the teenager."You took a question you haven't even answered for yourself and piled it on Emil's shoulders. But you knew you were doing it as you did it,and you regret it. Am I wrong?"

Marta panicked a little at his statement."What do you mean? What question?"

Zelos gave out a long sigh and tried to mimic Marta's voice."I mean the one that goes"Let's see now,which Emil do I like the best?""

The teenage girl became flustered."Y-You're wrong! I-Both Emils are important to me! After all, they're both-"

Zelos cut her off."They're both Emil. You're not mistaken there. That's why it's hurting you so much."

"But then what should I have done? I knew what I was saying was unfair,but I couldn't stand to have the other Emil just disappear."

Zelos closed his eyes as he stopped walking."If that's really what you think,you should stand by it."

This caused Marta to stare at the red head with wide eyes."What?"

"If that's your true feeling, then be straight with it. Don't say things to Emil that you'll only regret as soon as they leave your lips. He's got more to deal with than any of us. If you honestly don't want to lose any part of him,then you did the right thing in saying so."

Marta giggled."Zelos..."

"Both personalities are Emil. It's only natural for you to fall in love with both."Zelos' hands balled up into fists."They're the same person. All that's left is to believe in him,and wait."

Marta nodded her head."Right. Thank you."Marta turned around and began to walk but as she did so Zelos grabbed her arm shocking the girl as he turned her around to face him once again. She stared at the chosen wide eyed,a serious and angry look in his eyes staring back at her coldly. His grip on her arm tighten making Marta give a little yelp,she tried to pry her arm away from his death grip.

"Z-Zelos your hurting me."

The red head bent down forward,his lips close to her ear,his warm breath tickling it as Marta was shitting bricks scared so bad she thought she was going die.

"Let me..."he whispered back into her ear."Get one thing across that pretty little head of yours."Zelos' voice sounded menacing making Marta freak out in her mind as she tried to form words,her throat suddenly feeling dry.

"Emil is the most important person in my life right now. I love him more than anything and I wont let you hurt him anymore."

Marta didn't know if it was possible but she felt her eyes become wider and she felt herself die a little inside.

"Or Ratatosk either. I wont hand them over to you. It doesn't matter how late I am on realizing my feeling for them,I'm done with your stupid games little girl."

Marta heard him give a soft chuckle void of emotion,it sound empty and evil. He let go of her arm leaving her standing there in her shock as he walked past her joining the others.

"Hey Marta? Aren't you coming?"

The red head had the balls to call back to her as if nothing was exchanged between each other.


End file.
